Qu Ni Sheng Re Kuai Le, Namja Bercelemek Bunga!
by SachiMalff
Summary: Hari dimana Sehun dan Luhan berlibur di hari ultah Luhannie. Birthday fic untuk Lu-ge walau telat satu hari. Happy reading. For cast HunHan always!


**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Namja Bercelemek Bunga!**

Disc : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun dan kesemua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan mereka sendiri.

Cast : Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun (HunHan) always.

Warning : Typos everywhere, lil bit comedy walau saya rasa garing abis. Plot bunny for ultah Luhannie. Yaoi always.

—**HUNHANHUNHANHUNHAN—**

**HUNHAN**

—**HUNHANHUNHANHUNHAN—**

**...**

"Sehun... Sehunnie, ayo bangun."

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus dari seorang namja bertubuh tinggi diatas tempat tidur mereka.

Mereka? Uh-oh, yaa—mereka. Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan memang sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak empat tahun terakhir. Dan—dua tahun yang lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sama, di kasur yang sama pula. Toh, orang tua Sehun tak keberatan, dan—orang tua Luhan sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka sudah dewasa, 'kan?

"Sehun! Bangun!"

Teriakan itu tak digubris oleh Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Sehun! Kita harus pergi hari ini! Bangunlah!"

"Mmhh... Lima menit lagi, sayang."

"Tidak! Bangun sekarang atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta..."

"Nggh... Iya semenit."

"OH SEHUN!"

Uh-oh. Nada itu sangat familiar di telinga Sehun, membuatnya bergidik ngeri seraya membuka matanya cepat.

Kini, di depannya, sudah ada kekasihnya, Luhan, yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil melotot horor kepadanya. Sehun mendesah pasrah.

"Iya, iya... Aku bangun."

"Nah. Begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Luhan berkata dengan nada yang lembut, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ah, iya, ya? Pacarnya memang seperti ini. Dia memang berwajah _angelic_, namun—kalau keinginannya tak terpenuhi... Sehun bisa tuli gara-gara teriakannya. Atau yang paling parah—dia tak mendapat jatah untuk beberapa hari kemudian. Bukan jatah makan, loh ya?

Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya dengan langkah malas, menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar mereka.

Sayup-sayup suara Luhan masih terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Kau sudah mengepak barang-barangmu? Yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?

"Hmmm..."

"Oke, kutunggu di ruang makan. Jangan lama-lama, ne, mandinya?"

"Hmmm..."

Oh Sehun mempercepat mandinya. Dia tak ingin membuat mood pacarnya itu memburuk cuma gara-gara sikap malasnya. Toh—hari ini hari penting bagi Luhan.

—hari ulang tahunnya.

Sehun dan Luhan memang terpaut umur yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh untuk menjalin hubungan. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit, 'kan?

Ah, namun Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tak menghiraukannya. Persetan dengan umur. Selama mereka bisa bahagia dengan kondisi satu sama lain, mengapa tidak? Toh muka _angelic _Luhan selalu menentang fakta bahwa dia yang lebih tua di dalam hubungan ini...

Oh, jangan lupakan tinggi badannya juga.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan—ketika Sehun melangkah kearahnya—sembari tersenyum riang kearah Sehun. Dan itu, mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum juga. Tak ada hari yang lebih sempurna daripada ini. Mendapati Luhan tersenyum padamu seraya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau semangat sekali, Lu..."

"Tentu saja!" pekik Luhan antusias. "Kau tahu, 'kan kalau aku sangat menantikan hari ini? Jarang-jarang kita bisa pergi berlibur berdua..."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Dia mengacak surai brunette milik kekasihnya itu sayang.

"Kau masak apa?"

"Kimchi."

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menoleh ragu kearahnya. "Apa—kau tak bosan?"

Sehun mengernyit heran mendengarnya, kemudian mengalihkan netra hitam miliknya memandang Luhan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan nampak gugup, bahkan dia tak bisa mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya. Pandangannya teralihkan kearah lantai dingin dibawahnya. Seolah lantai itu lebih menarik daripada namja di sampingnya. "Itu—aku kan selalu memasak Kimchi, atau ramyun, atau makanan biasa lainnya. Aku takut kau bosan karena masakanku pun tak enak..."

Sehun tersenyum tulus. Ah—Luhan mau disini, di sampingnya, memasak untuknya setiap haripun, itu merupakan anugerah terindah bagi dirinya.

"Aku tak pernah bosan jika kau yang memasak..."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"...aish! Aku menyukainya, kok? Memang... kapan aku pernah protes?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya kini teralih untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksa netranya untuk menatap manik Sehun.

Hening.

"...tidak pernah."

Sehun tersenyum lega. "See? Aku malah bersyukur kau mau memasak untukku setiap hari, Lu. Jadi—jangan berburuk sangka lagi, ne?"

Luhan mengangguk riang.

"Nah—lebih baik kita sarapan. Kau tak mau kita ketinggalan kereta, 'kan?"

Dan keduanya kembali tersenyum hangat.

Ah—satu lagi pagi hari yang terasa indah di Seoul. Bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Semuanya nampak indah, 'kan? Lalu—apalagi yang mereka pinta? Mereka sudah punya segalanya. Cinta, kasih sayang, kehidupan yang layak, pelukan, hati yang berdetak seirama—dan yang paling krusial... mereka bersama. Selamanya. Sehun bisa memastikan itu. Ah—Luhan juga...

Sejam kemudian, keduanya nampak sudah siap dengan dua koper besar yang memuat beberapa pakaian keduanya. Sehun membawakan kedua koper tersebut, sementara Luhan telah berjalan lebih dahulu untuk menyetop sebuah taksi untuk mereka berdua.

Untung saja masih ada taksi yang kosong, sehingga mereka tak usah repot-repot meminta bantuan Chanyeol atau Kris.

"Sehunnie..." panggil Luhan ketika mereka telah duduk manis di dalam taksi yang akan membawa mereka ke stasiun Seoul.

"Hmm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengambil cuti seminggu?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya takut kalau atasanmu tak suka..."

"Berhenti khawatir, Lu. Lagipula, aku tak pernah mengambil cuti. Sekali-kali, kita harus berlibur bersama, 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, mengingat perjalanan mereka setelah ini masih panjang. Sehun membelai lembut surai sang kekasih.

—rasanya, begitu damai. Seakan dia sedang menikmati _lullaby_.

Sampai tak terasa bahwa mereka sudah sampai di stasiun Seoul. Padat seperti biasa, mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

Mereka bergegas mencari kompartemen untuk ditempati mereka berdua.

Perjalanan ke Jangho masih panjang...

Menikmati deru laju kereta api, mendengar teriakan para pedagang yang mendorong troli, membuka kompartemen satu persatu untuk menawarkan makanan ringan atau minuman dingin, merupakan salah satu favorit Luhan. Dia sungguh suka ketika semua itu terjadi, begitu terasa alami. Mengingat selama ini ia dan Sehun selalu dan selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka di tengah-tengah kota Seoul yang menyita waktu.

Apalagi pemandangan yang terjalin indah diluar jendela. Luhan sungguh mendambakan indahnya sinar mentari yang memantulkan cahayanya lewat padang bunga matahari yang terlihat begitu cantik di mata doe miliknya.

Dan mata itu terpejam dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan sudah turun dari kereta ketika Baekhyun menelepon Sehun.

/"Kau liburan dan tak mengajakku?! Kau sungguh keterlaluan Sehun! Aku juga ingin ikut! Aku bosan di kantor melulu!"/

"Makanya, suruh Chanyeol cuti sebulan dan terbanglah ke Prancis."

/"Aish! Si Yoda mana mungkin mau pergi selama itu!"/

"Berarti dia tak mencintaimu..." Sehun terkekeh geli ketika dia bisa pamer bahwa dia sedang berlibur berdua saja dengan Luhan. Luhan mendamprat belakang kepala Sehun, dan itu membuat sang blonde mengaduh sakit.

/"Dia hanya tak suka berlibur lama-lama. Hey! Apa disana ada Luhan-hyung?"/

"Tentu saja ada. Kaupikir aku pergi bersama siapa?"

Sehun bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang menggerutu di seberang telepon. /"Aku ingin bicara padanya."/

Sehun berdecak kesal, kemudian menyodorkan telepon genggamnya pada Luhan di sampingnya. "Bacon mau bicara."

Luhan tertawa mendengar julukan Sehun untuk Baekhyun, kemudian menerima telepon itu. "Ya? Annyeong, Baekkie? Ada ap—"

/"HYUNG! AKU MAU LIBURAN JUGA! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGAJAKKU, EOH?!"/

Luhan menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinga kanannya. Sungguh, suara Baekhyun memekakkan telinganya.

"Ahaha, maaf, Baek. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan proyek barumu. Iya, 'kan?"

Luhan bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang kini menghela napas panjang. /"Kau benar, hyung. Tumpukan kertas sialan yang deadline-nya tinggal sehari lagi ini memenjarakanku... Apakah kau mau berjanji jika lain kali kau dan si tiang listrik itu pergi, kau akan mengajakku dengan Chanyeol?"/

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Pasti, Baek. Pasti."

Baekhyun memekik girang di seberang.. /"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nikmati liburanmu, hyung! Beritahu aku jika Sehunnie nakal dan menyakitimu, ne?"/

"Iya, Baekhyun. Nah, sampai jumpa!"

/"Selamat liburan, Luhannie-hyung!"/

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan ketika Luhan menyerahkan telepon itu kembali padanya. "Apa yang setan cebol itu katakan padamu?"

"Dia hanya ingin kita mengajak serta dia dan Chanyeol kalau kita liburan lagi."

Sehun mendengus kejam. "Bermimpilah saja san—aw! Kenapa kau memukulku, Lu!"

"Jangan jahat-jahat pada Baekhyun!"

Dan Sehun hanya menggerutu kesal. Mereka kembali mendorong koper mereka untuk keluar dari stasiun Donghae. Kemudian untuk selanjutnya, mereka akan menyetop transportasi umum untuk dapat sampai ke rumah orang tua Luhan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terpaku ketika Luhan bilang bahwa bangunan yang ada di depan mereka ini adalah rumah orang tua Luhan.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik—Sehun masih terpaku.

Ini—sungguh indah. Luhan tak pernah sekalipun membawa Sehun kesini. Luhan hanya pernah bilang bahwa orang tuanya dulu tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di desa Jangho.

Tapi—rumah ini tak bisa dikatakan sederhana. Rumah ini—begitu indah.

Corak rumah pedesaannya begitu indah. Dimana kanan-kirinya adalah pekarangan kecil dengan bermacam-macam bunga yang tubuh subur—Sehun tak mau tahu bagaimana bunga-bunga itu masih bisa tumbuh terawat tanpa adanya penghuni disana—dan indah, dengan kolam ikan kecil yang masih terawat pula. Pohon –Sehun tak tahu pohon apa itu—yang berdiri kokoh tegak menantang langit, dengan dedaunan rimbun yang mulai berjatuhan. Oh—jangan lupakan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Ah—sangat indah. Bahkan paragraf deskripsi Sehun barusan tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Sehun? Kau masih sadar?"

Dan panggilan Luhan menyadarkannya. "Ah, iya."

Luhan tersenyum cerah, sebelum kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumah orang tuanya. "Selamat datang di rumah tua keluarga Xi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka masuk ke rumah itu. Merasakan hawa hangat yang menyeruak ke dalam tubuh mereka. Langkah kaki Luhan menuntun Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah kamar di lantai atas. Kata Luhan, dulunya itu adalah kamar Luhan.

Kamar yang besar dan nyaman, pikir Sehun ketika mereka tengah berberes-beres disana. Mereka mengeluarkan semua perlengkapan yang dibawa, kemudian menatanya dengan rapi pada sebuah almari besar di pojok ruangan.

"Lu...?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana tempat ini bisa sedemikian bersih dan terawat? Bukannya sudah tak ada yang menempati?"

Luhan—yang kini sedang melipat baju Sehun—tersenyum. "Aku menyewa orang untuk menjaga tempat ini agar selalu bersih dan rapi. Aku tak mau tempat ini hanya tinggal bangunan tua tak terawat."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Pantas saja—

"Sehun..." Luhan balik memanggil. Sang kekasih yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya pun bergumam pelan.

"Setelah ini—kita mau kemana?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. "Kemana saja. Kemanapun kau pergi—aku akan ikut."

Luhan tertawa renyah, tangan mungilnya terhenti dari aktifitas melipat-baju-Sehun, kemudian melonggarkan pelukan Sehun. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah yang mampu menyihirnya itu.

Perlahan, mata itu kian mendekat. Mereka bisa sama-sama merasakan detak jantung yang selalu berdebam seirama itu, mereka juga kini dapat merasakan napas masing-masing yang menyapu hangat wajah mereka.

Dan satu ciuman lembut itu terjadi. Begitu memabukkan—lebih memabukkan dari candu nikotin.

Hanya singkat, tak ada nafsu. Hanya ada rasa cinta yang membuncah yang tersalur dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu..."

"..."

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau mau aku masak apa?"

"Apapun. Asal kau yang masak."

Luhan memutar matanya bosan. "Pujianmu sudah basi."

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

Luhan mendengus geli. "Baik, baik. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku."

"Oke." Sehun mengangguk patuh seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian, ia mengekor Luhan yang berjalan gontai sambil bersenandung kecil menuju ke dapur.

"Bisa tolong bersihkan mejanya, Sehuna?"

"Tentu." Sehun membersihkan meja makan, sementara Luhan mulai bekerja di dapur.

Sehun—yang selama ini tak pernah bekerja lebih di meja makan ataupun dapur—nampak kebingungan bagaimana menata piring, gelas, dan peralatan makan lain dengan benar. Luhan pernah bilang bahwa penataan peralatan makan itu ada aturannya. Namun Sehun tak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Lu, bagaimana me—"

Krik. Dan kemudian—

"Hahahaha—!" tawa membahana Sehun memecah keheningan yang menentramkan di rumah itu. Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran mengapa Sehun yang biasanya selalu nampak cool dan tenang itu tiba-tiba saja terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Dan Sehun masih tertawa, dengan sesekali menyeka ujung matanya yang berair. "Apa yang kau pakai it—ahahahaha—!"

Luhan mengernyit heran, kemudian matanya beralih untuk memeriksa penampilannya sa—

Asdfghjkl—oh my gay...

"Hahaha—apa yang kau pakai itu ahahaha—! Ya Tuhan Xi Luhan ahahaha. Aduh, perutku, astaga ahaahah—!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Ini peninggalan ibuku!"

Sehun malah tertawa semakin kencang. "Ibumu mewariskan celemek bunga-bunga? Ahaha—! Lalu, lalu? Apa lagi? Ah! Biar kutebak. Apa—apa dia juga mewariskan topi berenda musim panas? Gaun berpita di bagian belakangnya? Bikini dengan stripes hitam-putih? Ahaha ya Tuhan aku tak—ahahaha..."

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sebal. "Hentikan!"

Namun itu tak membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa. Dan Luhan semakin sebal. "Oh Sehun berhenti tertawa sekarang juga!"

Sehun berdehem pelan, meredakan tawanya. "O—oke. Ahaha—oke, oke Lu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku berhenti tertawa, baik, baik."

Dan Luhan membalikkan badannya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan mencebik lucu.

"Ahaha—! Oh Tuhan perutku—"

"OH SEHUN!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku diam... Astaga..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun? Kau mau diving?"

"Aku tidak bisa diving, Lu. Kau tahu sendiri."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sehunnie, jebal... Masa kita kesini hanya duduk diam dirumah?"

"Sounds not too bad, uh? Hemat tenaga."

"Tidak mengasyikkan!"

"Lalu—kau mau apa?"

"Diving!"

"Tidak, Lu. Aku takut tenggelam."

"Engh.. diving itu memang harus tenggelam, Oh Sehun."

"Makanya aku tak mau diving, Xi Luhan."

"Cih..."

"Hmmm..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memancing?"

Sehun mengernyit dalam ketika mendengar permintaan Luhan yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya. "Apa?"

"Memancing..."

Sehun mendengus. "Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku, ya?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak. Hanya saja—apa tadi? Kau? Memancing? Aku tak percaya..."

"Hmm, aku bisa membuktikannya!"

"Kau boleh memasang taruhannya sekarang, Hannie. Kalau aku menang?"

Luhan nampak menimang sebentar. "Kalau kau menang, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu."

"Semua?" Sehun tersenyum licik dalam pejaman matanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya—semua."

"Dan kalau aku kalah walau kelihatannya tak mungkin?"

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau harus membuatku bahagia..."

Sehun mengernyit tajam. "Taruhan macam apa itu? Tanpa kau menangpun aku sudah bisa melakukannya."

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah. Yang penting—aku mau kau membuatku bahagia dan tertawa."

"Oke. Deal."

Dan—dua jam kemudian, keduanya nampak telah bersiap dengan alat memancing lengkap dengan umpannya.

"Terimakasih ahjussi!" pekik Luhan pada seorang paman yang membantu mereka mempersiapkan segala alat memancing.

Luhan tersenyum cerah, sementara Sehun sendiri heran melihatnya. "Kau senang sekali..."

"Yeah. Aku akan menang kali ini. Selama aku taruhan denganmu kan, aku tak pernah menang..." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun tergelak mendengarnya, kemudian mengacak surai brunette Luhan sayang.

"Siap?" tanya Luhan.

"Tunggu..."

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama dapat ikan?"

"Yang paling banyak yang menang."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ikan kita sama-sama banyak?"

"Aish! Kalau begitu kita timbang. Yang paling berat yang menang."

"Deal." Sehun menyeringai tajam.

Satu menit. Lima belas menit. Setengah jam. Satu jam. Dua jam.

Terlihat jelas ember berwarna hijau milik Luhan telah terisi penuh dengan ikan tangkapannya. Sementara Sehun?

—kosong.

Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu—dimana ember tempat menaruh ikan hasil tangkapan Luhan terisi penuh oleh ikan besar-besar—Sehun menggerutu sebal. Mukanya nampak masam, sementara Luhan yang berada di sampingnya hanya ikut tertawa melihat bagaimana baju sang kekasih yang sudah basah kuyup akibat cipratan air dari pancing yang ia tarik sendiri.

Sehun mencibir pelan. Sepertinya, hari ini ia gagal meminta hal yang 'aneh-aneh' pada Xi Luhan. Hal apa? Oh—itu rahasia.

Luhan—yang merasa menang mutlak—memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya yang nampak sia-sia.

Sehun masih mencebik. "Sial. Kukira itu hal yang mudah."

Luhan tertawa keras. "Siapa suruh begitu PD."

"YAK!" Sehun menjerit ketika Luhan mendamprat belakang kepalanya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "So?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun jengkel.

"Hmp... Hahahaha. Kau tak bisa memperbudakku, loh? Kau ingat, kan? Disini aku yang menang."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Namun sedetik kemudian, evil smirk andalannya keluar. "Tapi—lain kali aku pasti akan menang dalam taruhan kita."

"Oh—aku akan menunggunya," ledek Luhan.

Sejenak, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kita pulang?" ajak Sehun sambil menggamit tangan Luhan mesra. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Mereka bergegas pulang sebelum berterimakasih pada ahjussi yang membantu mempersiapkan alat-alat memancing mereka dan menyodorkan beberapa uang untuk mengganti ikan hasil tangkapan Luhan yang kini dibawa Sehun.

Mereka nampak sangat menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di kanan-kiri jalan yang mereka lalui—mengingat mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki— sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana taruhannya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku yang menang, kan? Jadi, kau tak bisa menagih apa-apa dariku."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau benar. Makanya aku bertanya. Apa yang kauminta?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Yeah. Kalau kau menang, aku harus membuatmu bahagia dan tertawa, kan?"

Luhan tertawa renyah. Dia menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun yang terbebas dengan erat. "Kaupikir aku masih menuntut macam-macam, ya? Kau ada disini berlibur bersamaku saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

Sehun menghela napas pendek. "Kukira kau akan minta hal konyol."

Luhan mengeraskan tawanya. "Tidak. Tetaplah disini. Itu pintaku."

"Dengan senang hati, _My Lord_."

Mereka kembali tertawa. Mengabaikan decak kagum burung-burung yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka.

Ketika mereka tengah sampai di depan rumah Luhan, Luhan langsung meraih ikan hasil tangkapan mereka, lalu menuju ke dapur.

"Aku akan memasak ikan ini." Luhan berkata sambil menyahut bungkusan hitam berisi ikan mereka. "Aku sudah mempelajari cara-cara memasak ikan."

Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sayang. "Terimakasih."

"Anytime."

Senyum Sehun belum hilang ketika sang kekasih melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ke dapur minimalis disana. Sehun begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Luhan. Pemuda itu—begitu lain. Dia memandang Sehun sebagai Oh Sehun. Bukan sebagai pemuda kaya yang berlimpah harta. Dia memandangnya sebagai dirinya sendiri, tanpa embel-embel lain.

Dan itu semakin menguatkan dugaan Sehun bahwa Luhan adalah separuh jiwanya yang dia cari selama ini...

Sehun melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, mencoba mencari sinar matahari dan merasakan hawa udara pedesaan yang menenangkannya. Suasana seperti inilah yang ia dambakan—tenang, damai, dan bersama Luhan. Serasa sempurna...

Dan—ketika manik hitamnya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu, sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun? Kau bisa membantuku menata meja?"

"..."

"Sehun? Kau disana?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah ruang tengah, mencoba mencari sosok Sehun. "Sehuna?"

Dan di detik selanjutnya, sosok Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah muncul dari luar rumah. Peluh nampak jelas di wajahnya, dan itu membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Sehunnie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap tangannya pada sebuah lap disana.

Sehun tersenyum riang menatap Luhan. "Tak apa-apa. Kenapa?"

Luhan menghela napas lega. "Tidak. Bisa tolong aku?"

"Tentu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bisakah kau menata meja makan?"

"Wow—apa kau sudah selesai memasak?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang nampak antusias. "Sedikit lagi."

"Okay. Aku akan menatanya."

Luhan meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk membakar ikan mereka, sementara Sehun menata peralatan makan diatas meja. Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah siap dengan beberapa hidangan yang selesai dimasak oleh Luhan. Sehun mengendus udara yang menguarkan aroma manis, kemudian tersenyum bangga.

"Mari makan!" pekiknya girang. Luhan tertawa keras melihatnya.

Mereka berdua makan bersebelahan dengan begitu ramai. Sehun beberapa kali berlagak menjadi komentator atas masakan Luhan. Dia berkata bahwa masakannya nyaris sempurna asal blablablabla karena dia kurang menambahkan ini dan terlalu berlebihan mencampurkan itu dan ina sehingga anu.

Luhan mendengus mencela. "Seperti kau tahu bumbu-bumbu saja." Dan Sehun tak menghiraukan cercaan kekasihnya.

Setelah melewati lima belas menit dengan penuh cercaan dan canda tawa dibalik kunyahan mereka, Luhan bergegas membereskan semua peralatan—dibantu Sehun tentu saja—dan mencucinya.

"Lu?" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang nampak sudah selesai dengan cucian piringnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau ikut aku?"

Luhan mengernyit heran, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Sehun yang berdiri persis di belakangnya. "Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan," bisik Sehun mesra. Luhan tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku cuci tangan dulu, ne?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Kutunggu di depan rumah." Kemudian berlalu setelah mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

Dengan langkah seribu, Sehun langsung keluar rumah, kemudian bergegas untuk menemui seorang anak perempuan yang tinggal di samping kanan rumah orang tua Luhan. Setelah anak kecil itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, sang pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap itu langsung bergegas kearahnya.

Sehun nampak sangat antusias ketika sang anak kembali dari dalam rumahnya, menuntun sebuah sepeda berwarna pink lengkap dengan keranjang yang telah terisi bunga mawar.

"Oppa—ini..." ucap sang gadis cilik seraya menyerahkan sepedanya kepada Sehun. Sang lawan bicara hanya tersenyum manis seraya menggumamkan terimakasih dan menyodorkan sebuah coklat—yang entah dia dapat dari mana— padanya.

Sehun bergegas kembali ke depan rumah Luhan, bersiap-siap menunggu sang kekasih. Dan—sepersekian detik kemudian, Luhan sudah berbalik untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya ketika—

"Tadaaa—!"

Luhan melongo. "Se—sehun..."

Sehun menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Ayo! Kemari!" ujarnya sambil menaiki sepeda itu, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk membonceng di belakangnya.

Krik.

"..."

"Lu?"

"..."

"..."

"Ahahahaha—Ya Tuhan Sehunnie! Astaga! Darimana kau—ahahah—darimana kau dapat sepeda itu, eoh?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Anak perempuan di sebelah rumah ini mau meminjamkan sepeda ini untukku. Jangan tertawa!"

Luhan berdehem pelan. "Oh, Sehunnie. Aku tak menyangka kau mau meminjam sepeda—apalagi berwarna pink seperti itu!"

"Aish! Sudahlah, Lu. Kau mau ikut tidak, sih?!"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, masih menahan tawanya. Dia tak mau membuat mood Sehun hancur karena dia kebanyakan menertawainya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kearah Sehun yang sudah _standby _di atas—oh Tuhan, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana Sehun dengan sepeda pink pinjamannya itu.

"Siap?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan berhenti di depannya. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sehun menepukkan tangannya pada boncengan di belakangnya, memberi isyarat pada sang pemuda bermata doe untuk duduk disana.

Luhan menurut. Dia duduk—walau masih menahan tawa—dengan hati-hati di belakang Sehun.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sehun mengambil bunga mawar di keranjang didepannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit heran ketika Sehun menyodorkan bunga itu. Tangannya yang sudah melingkar erat pada pinggang sang kekasih, terpaksa dia lepas untuk menerima mawar merah itu.

"Hadiah taruhan kita... Selamat ulang tahun, Xi Luhan..."

Sehun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Luhan. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan tersenyum cerah.

"Terimakasih, namja bersepeda pink." Luhan tertawa keras.

"Sama-sama, namja dengan celemek berbunga..."

Dan Sehun langsung mengayuh sepeda—pinjaman—nya itu tanpa aba-aba, membuat Luhan nyaris terjungkal. "YAK! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa keras ketika Luhan mencubit pinggangnya gemas. Dari kejauhan, nampak sang gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya pada kedua pasangan muda tersebut.

Ah—selamat ulang tahun, Xi Luhan. Sehun mencintaimu...

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**A/N : **Hai. Ini fic saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun our Lu-ge walau telat satu hari. Qu Ni Sheng Re Kuai Le, Xi Luhan!

Langgeng sama Sehun-ah, ya?


End file.
